High Fever
by DarkPrincess
Summary: yay! I finally wrote a new one! Thanx 4 all the nice reviews in my last one...you peeps rock :) Well in this one, there's this flu going aroud and well...go check it out! for M/L fans


Title:High Fever  
Author: Justine aka *DarKPrincess*  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything from Dark Angel, i'm just a huge fan, so please don't sue!  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: There's a flu going around! Just read it! I suck in summaries!  
Content: Mostly Max/Logan and Kendra, Bling...uhmm you'll see  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kendra let out a heavy sigh. She groaned as she made her way to the couch with a ice pack over her forehead. She lay down, resting her head on a pillow.   
  
Max casually walked in the appartment with grocery bags in her hands. She placed them on the counter and made her way to Kendra. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"My fever" Kendra replied with a cold tone.  
  
Max gave her a sympathy look and sat down on the floor in front of her. "It's only a flu, you'll be feeling better soon"   
  
"Only a flu? I feel like skin is pulling me apart and my head is burning like hell, meaning feels like a fire is building up in there and i'm so dizzy, it feels like i'm constantly going up, down and around on a rollercoaster!" She yelled and soon after a loud groan escaped her lips.  
  
Max looked at her, surprised. "Wow, thank god, it's not your month as well cuz then-"  
  
"It is my month!" She whinned.  
  
Max gulped, "Ok, know what? I'm gonna go" Max nervously smiled and stood up quickly.  
  
"Yeah, good idea, I hate yelling at you" Kendra told her forcing a smile.  
  
Max started walking away and made it to the door.  
  
"Uhm, Max?"   
  
Max turned around and looked at her, "yeah?"  
  
"Did you buy ice cream?" Kendra asked.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Kendra gave her a death stare, "meaning I have to get up and put it in the fridge since you're leaving"  
  
Max was already out the door.  
  
"Shit" Kendra muttered under her breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max walked out the elevator and made her way to Logan's. She opened the door and   
walked inside. "Hey, Logan?" She asked walking into the living room.  
  
She saw Logan sitting in front of his computer deep in thought, no doubt. He hadn't even noticed that she was here, but she definetly noticed him. She noticed that he looked paler than usual and he looked terribly tired and saw a whole bunch of tissues scrumpled up all together in a big pile, lying on his desk beside him.  
  
"hey there" She said smiling.  
  
Logan looked up and smiled or atleast thought he did." Hey Max, I found something on-"  
  
She cut him off not even paying attention to what he would have told her, "Sick, are we?" She said gesturing to the tissues.  
  
"Just a little cold" He told her reasuringly.  
  
Max raised an eyebrow, "Just a little cold? Right." She made her way to him and stood so close to him that he could smell her sweet scent of perfume. He breathed it in so deeply.  
  
She placed her hand on his forehead and it was warm, very warm. "Logan you have a fever and it's high.You should go to bed" She told him. Well, it was more like an order.  
  
"Really, Max, it's not that bad. I'm sure i'll be fine soon" He told her and soon after sneezed.  
  
Max laughed, "Ya know, I told Kendra that and she almost threw a cow at me"  
  
Logan chuckled, "Kendra's sick too?"  
  
Max nodded, "Yeah, guess there's some kind of flu going around"  
  
"Guess so.Maybe you should leave, what I was going to tell you wasn't that really important, it can wait. Besides, don't wanna get you sick as well" He told her altough he desparately wanted her to stay.  
  
Max shrugged, "I don't really have to, I mean it ain't better back home."  
  
"Ok, well if you're going to stay, just stay as far back from me as you can." Again he did *not* want her to do that. But for her sake, it was the best thing to do.  
  
'Stay away from him? damn, this sucks, and I thought we weren't going anywhere before he got sick and now that he is, we're apart even more. This really sucks.' She sadly thought. "Uhmm yeah, just go to bed for a while and call me if you need anything, and by the way, where's Bling?"  
  
"He went on a date, he should be back soon." Logan answered.  
  
"Ok well, i'm gonna go make myself some food, have a nice nappy!" She called out to him as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Damn, check him out, he's so hot' Max thought, forcing her to sheepishly grin. She had been standing in the doorway for atleast an hour, just staring at him and making silly compliments on his good looks. It sure past time.  
  
She noticed he was trembling and he muttered a few words that she had trouble understanding. She made her way to his bed and sat down beside where his stomach lay. She cupped his face in her fingers and slowly directed herself closer to him. "Logan.." She whispered. "Logan, shh...don't speak, go back to sleep" she said inches away from his mouth.  
  
He nodded and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Still inches apart, she couldn't resist the temptation to kiss him. She moved her lips closer to his and placed a gentle and sweet kiss on his lips. He hadn't moved or waken up and that was some sort of relief to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Logan opened his eyes a little too quickly as he felt the rays of the sun flash into his eyes. He blinked a few times before getting used to the light. He tried to move up but felt something heavy on his stomach. He looked down and saw Max. She was sound asleep sleeping in his bed, and on *him*. ' This is probably still part of my dream' he thought.  
  
Max slowly lifted her head up and looked at Logan. He looked so much better than the previous day and night. His color had come back and he looked healthy. "Morning" Max said.  
  
"Morning" Logan said cheerfully. " You fell asleep here?"  
  
The thoughts of the previous night entered her mind and she felt her cheeks turning slightly red. "yeah, I was checking up *cough* on you and I *cough* must have fallen *sneeze* asleep. Max rubbed her nose and groaned.  
  
Logan chuckled, "Uh-oh, someone's sick"  
  
Max glared at him, "Don't even start, i'm going to work" she sat up and and looked at herself in the mirror. She did look sick.  
  
"You're not going to work, you're staying here and you're gonna have a nice nappy. I'll call in sick for you. Now get to bed" he ordered.  
  
Max would of argued but she was too exhausted to. So she nodded and hopped into bed, pulling the covers over shivering body.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max had been asleep for 3 hours now and sick or healthy, she was beautiful. Like Max, it was now Logan who was the one to stare at her. She looked so peaceful and weak.   
  
Logan wheeled himself beside her bed and suddenly, thoughts of his dream the other night flashed through his mind. He had dreamt that he was in the very bed that she was sleeping on now, and that he was sick and she came into the room, spoke a few gentle words into his ears and kissed him. 'I wonder if it really happened' he thought. 'probably not, but if it did, i'll be glad to return the favor.'  
  
He bent down and kissed her gently. He hoped that she did feel it, but I guess he'd have to wait for another opportunity to kiss her again because as of what he knew, they were just friends.   
  
But deep down inside, he knew that they wouldn't just be friends, one day, just one of these days, he'd tell her how he felt and that with him not being sick or in high fever.  
  
THE END ********  
  
Please write a review! Liked it? hated it? tell me what you thought! ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
